Boys Boys Boys Minus one
by CK.thegirlsintheback.KC
Summary: Kat is married to one guy and inlove with the other. Does it matter when she may never see him again? What happens at a concert when she finally sees him again? One Shot. By Christine


I couldn't help but think what if I had just gave into my feelings all those years ago. I know I should be over it…way over it, but I couldn't help feeling like a made a mistake.

I mean sure he was annoying, evil, and sexy, but as much as I hated him at times…I didn't feel anything towards the man I married compared to how I had felt with him.

I have everything I could possibly want…and yet I would give it all back just to see him again, kiss those beautiful lips, look into those mesmerizing eyes.

"Kat you need to get ready to go out there!" My husband/manager said bringing me out of my fantasies.

"Ok. I will be ready in one minute." Is all I reply as I get my make-up finished and take a few deep breaths.

I remember when I thought that John was the love of my life, how we use to go out and have romantic dinners, how every time we kissed I felt this electric shock. Then, I think about how it is now…nothing.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome the one and only Kat!" John calls as my sign to get on stage and start the concert.

"Hey everyone thanks for coming out!" I call before starting my first song. A song that has so little meaning to me nowadays, but thinking back the song has all the meaning in the world, 'Better In Time'.

As I finished the song I couldn't stop myself from looking around just to see if he was there. I knew he wasn't but I had been doing this for a while now and I knew I couldn't stop if I tried.

"Okay guys we got a special surprise for you all!" I called out before hearing tons of cheering. "Jamie Derringer!" This time the crowd went absolutely wild.

"Kat you sounded really good out there." John said as I reentered my dressing room where I was trying to find my outfit for the next song.

"Thanks John." I said emotionless.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked uncertainly as he tried to give me a kiss, I pushed him away not in the mood to pretend like everything was fine.

"Nothing, now I got to get back on stage." I said while putting the cheerleaders outfit on under the baggy blue jacket. I was suppose to be performing this song with Lady GaGa and we were both suppose to dress in the same outfits while David Archuleta and Antonio Cupo wore the same thing.

"Ok everyone this next performance is for humor and fun only. Don't hold this against me!" I called out as I winked at the audience then ran back to were I was suppose to be sitting by Lady GaGa.

As the music started up we started singing the words to 'Boys Boys Boys' and dancing along with it. After the song ended we were very pleased with the audiences reaction of laughing and cheering.

"Ok guys that's it for tonight!" I called as I smiled my most genuine smile at everyone and waved. "Thanks for coming out and thanks for enjoying the music!"

As soon as I entered the back room again I went straight to the dressing room and cried. This was very routine.

I cried for the lost love. I cried for my lost baby. And mostly I cried because I was such a failure. I had married John with the promise of always loving him and look what I was doing now. Moping over some guy I would never see again.

"Kat! Someone is here to see you!" John called through the closed door.

"Who is it?" I called back my voice only cracking a bit.

"He says he knows you form high school." John said as he started to sound concerned obviously hearing the tears in my voice.

"Let him in." I said as I wiped at my tears and opened the door.

As soon as the door was closed again I turned back around to fix my make-up. Before I could finish the I was turned around up against the wall and making out with the guy I hadn't seen in ten years.

"I love you." Was all he said as he started attacking my lips again.

"I love you to Patrick." I said when we finally parted for a breath. I felt complete again.

**Thanks for reading everyone!I had alot of fun making this particular one shot and may write another story for this T.V. Show, but hey who knows=].**

**Sincerely,**

**Your Friend**

**Author**

**AND PERSON WHO WANTS YOU TO CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON!;]**

**~Christine**


End file.
